Eine kurze Geschichte über Folter
by SGA4077
Summary: McKay wird gefangengenommen und dann...


A/N: Geschrieben aus Anlass des 50. Jahrestages von Amnesty International.

Eine kurze Geschichte über Folter

McKay saß auf dem Steinboden seiner Zelle und betrachtete die Gänsehaut auf seinen Unterarmen. Ihm war nicht kalt, auch wenn seine Bewacher ihm alles weggenommen hatten außer seinem schwarzen T-Shirt und seiner Hose. Vielmehr fröstelte ihm, weil er mehr als nur eine vage Ahnung hatte, was ihn erwarten würde und Atlantis nicht wusste, wo er war.

Seine Bewacher waren eine Gruppe selbsternannter Wraith-Bekämpfer. Sie zeigten keine Gnade und verfolgten vor allem Wraith-Verehrer mit unbarmherziger Härte.

McKay wusste nicht, warum sie ihn gefangen nahmen. Vielleicht ein Gerücht, vielleicht hatte ihn jemand mit Todd und seinen Gefährten gesehen? Vielleicht fiel sein Name in einem Verhör? Er wusste es nicht. Aber er wusste, was sie von ihm wollten. Sie wollten ein Geständnis und Namen von Wraith-Verehrern. Sie gaben ihm Bedenkzeit und drohten ihm ganz offen mit Folter, als er immer wieder darauf bestand, kein Wraith-Verehrer zu sein.

Seit ein oder zwei Stunden saß er nun in seiner Zelle und malte sich die schrecklichsten Folterszenarien aus. Als sich die Tür öffnete, erschrak er. Zwei Kämpfer mit Schlagstöcken kamen in die Zelle. Stockschläge gehörten zu den Methoden, die er sich bereits vorgestellt hatte.

„Steh auf." Es schwang ein unheilvolles „sonst…" mit. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte er darüber nach, Widerstand zu leisten. Aber würde es wirklich was bringen? Außerdem hatte er viel zu viel Angst. Er erhob sich und erwartete jeden Moment einen Schlag. Würden sie ihn erst in den Magen schlagen? Oder auf den Rücken? In die Kniekehlen?

Der Schlag kam nicht.

„Mitkommen." Er nickte den Kämpfern zu und folgte ihnen einen Flur entlang. „Was..." Seine Kehle war vor Angst wie zugeschnürt. Er wollte eigentlich fragen, was ihn erwartet, aber er brachte den Satz nicht heraus. Die Kämpfer guckten ihn kurz an und als keine weiteren Worte kamen, führten sie ihn weiter in ein tieferes Stockwerk, wo sie ihn in einen stickigen Raum brachten.

Das einzige Licht in dem Raum kam von einer flackernden und rußigen Kerze. Sie stand auf einem groben Tisch, direkt neben einem Generator, von dem aus Kabel zu einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes führten. Strom, an diese Methode hatte er nicht gedacht.

Ein Mann war bereits in dem Raum und trafen Vorbereitungen. Er drehte sich zu McKay um: „Nehmen Sie bitte Platz." Diese Aufforderung klang in McKays Ohren sehr spöttisch.

Als er zögerte, schubste ihn ein Kämpfer in Richtung des Stuhles. Starr vor Angst, leistete McKay keinen Widerstand und setzte sich. Die Kämpfer brachten Riemen an seinem Körper an, die ihn fest mit dem Stuhl verbanden. Zuerst um die Hüfte, dann um die Brust. Oberhalb des Ellenbogens banden sie seine Arme an die Rückenlehne. Die Handgelenke wurden an die Armlehnen gefesselt, die Unterschenkel an die Stuhlbeine. Die dazu benutzten Riemen waren gepolstert, so dass sie die Haut nicht verletzen würden. Der Mann guckte den Kämpfern zu und begutachtete dann ihre Arbeit. Er war zufrieden. „Wissen Sie, Dr. McKay, diese kleine Spielzeug," er deutete auf den Stuhl und den Generator, „haben wir bei unseren Streifzügen entdeckt. Es erleichtert unsere Arbeit immens."

Der Mann trat nun selber in Aktion und befestigte die Kabel an McKays Unterarmen, bevor er sich zum Generator begab. Er stellte ihn an und ein Brummen erfüllte den Raum. Noch floss kein Strom, aber McKay wusste, dass sich das gleich ändern würde.

„Ein Geständnis und Namen, mehr wollen wir gar nicht, Dr. McKay."

„Ich bin kein Wraith-Verehrer! Und ich kenne keine Wraith-Verehrer!" McKay brüllte mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung.

Der Mann stellte einen Regler ein und legte seinen Finger auf einen Schalter. McKay schloss die Augen. Mit einem Mal durchzog ein heftiger Schmerz seinen Körper. Er schrie auf, bäumte sich auf und zerrte an der Fesselung. Der Schmerz ließ schnell nach, der Vernehmer hatte den Stromschalter nur kurz betätigt. Ein kurzer Stromschlag, der aber völlig ausgereicht hatte, um den Wissenschaftler nach Luft schnappen zu lassen. Weitere Stromschläge folgten, immer längere, mit immer höherer Intensität.

Nach einigen Stunden war McKay am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er musste diese Tortur beenden. Sie wollten ein Geständnis? Das konnten sie haben! Sie wollten Namen? Er würde ihnen Namen nennen!

„Aufhören, bitte." Seine Stimme war so leise und heiser, dass der vernehmende Kämpfer sie nicht hörte. Weitere Stromschläge folgten, und er war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu artikulieren. Der letzte Stromstoß jagte ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

Mondlicht strahlte in seine Zelle, als er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Neben ihm stand ein Krug mit Wasser, den er begierig austrank. Sein Hals war völlig rau und trocken und das Wasser tat gut. Er legte sich wieder hin und starrte die Decke an. Dann musste er auf einmal laut loslachen. Sie hatten ihn so weit. Er hätte alles gestanden, was sie ihm vorwarfen, ihnen Namen genannt. Und sie haben es nicht einmal bemerkt.

Es war kein befreiendes Lachen, eher ein hysterisches, das fließend in ein Weinen überging. Die Schmerzen unter der Folter hatten jeden klaren Gedanken verhindert. Daher hätte er ihnen die ersten Namen genannt, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Sheppard. Ronon. Teyla. Der Gedanke an diesen Verrat ließ ihn völlig zusammenbrechen und er schämte sich zutiefst.

Nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, betrachtete er seine Arme, suchte sie nach Strommarken ab. Aber er konnte sie im fahlen Mondlicht nicht erkennen. In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich, sie hätten ihn verprügelt. Blaue Flecken, Blutergüsse, Knochenbrüche. Das wären offensichtliche Zeichen für Folter gewesen. Aber so? Er stellte sich vor, dass er zurück nach Atlantis käme und sich für seinen Verrat rechtfertigen müsste. Und was hätte er vorzuweisen? Nichts außer nicht-existenten Strommarken.

Er konnte nicht einschlafen und wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Gegen Morgen hörte er Waffenfeuer und Schreie. Das musste ein Team aus Atlantis sein! Dann traf auch schon ein Schuss aus Ronons Blaster die Zelltür und der Ronon stürmte herein: „Er ist hier! – Kommen Sie!" Ohne lange zu fackeln, griff der Krieger McKay am Arm und zog ihn heraus, die Gänge entlang nach draußen zu einem Puddlejumper, flankiert von Sheppard, Teyla und einem Team Marines.

Sheppard startete den Jumper, aber sobald sie außer Schussreichweite waren, überließ er das Steuer einem Marine und ging zu McKay, der im hinteren Teil des Jumpers saß: „Sind Sie okay? Wir haben schon das Schlimmste befürchtet."

Der Wissenschaftler betrachtete noch einmal seine Arme. Auch jetzt im Tageslicht konnte er keine Strommarken ausmachen. Kein Beweis für die Folter. Keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er beinahe einen Verrat begangen hätte.

Leise murmelte McKay: „Ja, noch mal Glück gehabt." Er bezog es darauf, dass die Wraith-Bekämpfer keine Chance hatten, ihn nochmals zu befragen. Aber er wusste, dass sein Team die Aussage anders interpretierte. Er ließ sie in dem Glauben, dass ihm nichts passiert sei.


End file.
